A Story
by Kathryn Carter
Summary: The gang is in their fifth year at Hogwarts. There is a secret about Hermione that no one knows about not even Hermione. Will this secret be discovered this year? Will something happen to Hermione? H/H romance.
1. Default Chapter

A STORY

Prologue

A/N: I hope that nobody read that little note that I wrote. If you did, I lied. I am not going to write Aurora Snape. I am writing a story that I wrote a long time ago. It got really stupid so I decided to make it better. It will have a sequel. MAN AM I MAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I THREW IT OUT! I AM SO MAD!!!!!!!! MAD MAD MAD MAD MAD MAD! THAT REALLY DESCRIBES MY MOOD RIGHT NOW. O kay. I am better now. On with the sorry.

Hermione's POV.

__

I was running through a forest. Someone was behind me and was shouting about how I had disobeyed them by getting into Gryffindor. All of a sudden he swooped down and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up onto his broom. And then, I woke up.

I had just woken up from a dream. I don't remember any of it. _I wonder what it was about._ I thought to my self. 

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't I looked at my clock. 6:30. I might as well get up. 

I got up, took a shower, put on my robes, put on my hat, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag and walked down the steps and into the common room. 

As I walked in, not expecting to see anyone in there at this time in the morning, I saw a person in a chair. _Harry._ I thought to myself. 

I walked over and asked, "What are you doing up at this hour, Harry?" He turned around, startled. "Oh it's you." He said it as though he was expecting to see someone else.

I had had a crush on him since I had read about him in our textbooks. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. 

I was offended. "Well good morning to you too." I snapped back. 

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said quickly and apologetically. "I thought you were someone else." "Oh who?" I asked. "Ron." "Oh." I said. He motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him. 

"You never told me why you were sitting down here." I said. "I had a bad dream. Why are you down here?" He asked. "I had a bad dream too. What was yours about?" I asked. "I-I don't remember. What was yours about?" He asked. "I don't really remember actually." 

Right then Ron Weasley, our best friend, came down the steps. "Hey you two, it's time for breakfast." He said. Harry stood up. I also stood up. 

We walked down to breakfast and we ate. We then went to Transfiguration, our first class of the day. 

After we had been in the class for about thirty minutes, Dumbledoor came in and asked to see Harry. He left.

The next time I saw him was at dinner that day. He walked over to me and said "Hermione, will you please come with me?" "Of course." I said. 

He lead me to and abandoned classroom. The only thing it had in it was a mirror. 

"Look into the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry said. I looked in and saw………

A/N: what does Hermione see? Read the next chapter to find out. 

Renee Scott


	2. A Story's Ending

A Story's Ending

The Sequel

A/N: This is the last part. It is pretty long. It tells what Hermione saw in the Mirror. It was the Mirror Of Erised. You find out what house she was going to be in. There is a sequel to this. It will not be called A Story or anything related to that title. I can't tell you what it is called because if I did it would ruin the ending of this story. r/r! Thanks!

I saw me, in Harry's arms, looking into his eyes. We looked wonderful together. _I wish that were reality. _I thought to my self.

"What do you see? Tell me the truth. It's really important that you do." Harry said. 

"I see you and me in each other's arms. Looking into each other's eyes.

"That's the same thing that I saw." He said happily. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. 

"I have been waiting for this moment for seven years." Harry said breathlessly after we broke apart. 

"So have I. I love you." I said. 

"I love you too." Harry said, "We can't tell anyone about this." 

"Not even Ron?" I asked. 

"Not even Ron." Harry answered.

"Why? He is our best friend, isn't he? We never keep any thing form him. How could we keep something like this from him? That is just horrible-"

"You know how he disappeared this summer?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well Dumbledore says that when he disappeared, he was turned 'Dark'."

"What do you mean by 'dark'" I asked skeptically.

"I mean that he's.. well he is a Death Eater." Harry answered.

I gasped. Ron? Ron who hated everything to do with the dark side? 

"Let's get back to the common room." Harry suggested.

"All right." I replied.

When we got back to the common room Ron met us at the picture of the Fat Lady. 

"Where were you guys?" he asked skeptically.

"Er.. We were practicing our dueling skills." I said rather quickly.

Ron nodded but didn't look like he believed us.

"I am going to head off to bed. Boy am I tired." Harry said while yawning. 

"Me too." I said.

I headed up to my dorm and got into my pajamas. 

I couldn't sleep on the fact that Ron was a Death Eater, so I put on a dressing robe and walked down to the common room.

When I got down there I saw harry sitting in an armchair.

"Hey." I said sleepily.

"Hey." He said just as sleepily.

He got up and came over and kissed me.

"Well lookie here, our two little love birds."

We turned around and saw Lord Voldemort. 

Harry pulled me behind him.

"What do you want?" harry asked bravily.

"Your little girl friend."

"Why do you want her?" harry asked.

"Why, Dubledore didn't tell you? Nottie nottie. I will just have to tell you myself then. She is my daughter."

"What?!" Harry and I said at the same time.

"How is that possible? My parents are both muggles." I said still stunned.

"Your mother lied. I married her and then she got pregnant and then after you were born she found out who I really was, and she ran away, taking you with her. She then married a muggle and made sure she had no wizarding contacts and made sure that I couldn't find you or her." He said this all really fast. 

I stepped out from behind Harry.

"Come here." Voldemort said.

I walked over to him.

"Hermione no." Harry said.

"STUPEFY!" Voldemort screamed. 

He pulled out an old boot and that was the last memory I have of being good.

The End

A/N: How did you like it? I really thought it was better than the first copy of it. there was one chapter that was like a paragraph long. Lol that was the worst story I ever wrote. This one was a lot better. r/r! thanks.


End file.
